This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core, located at Dartmouth Medical School (DMS), will provide advising and mentoring, financial management, secretarial, and computer support for the entire COBRE Program. In COBRE's eighth year of funding, Dr. Green, as P.I. of the overall COBRE program, has continued to provided research leadership and administrative skills, the latter via directing Administrative Core A. The project and core leaders are interacting in a productive manner under his guidance. The mentoring of the faculty project leaders occurs by the close involvement of Dr. Green and the three established co-investigator/senior mentors assigned to each project leader, who have implemented a mentoring and assessment of progress structure for the career development of the COBRE project leaders. This assessment of progress includes expectations for publications, presentations, and additional extramural grant support. In this way the goal is to foster the independence and career development of each of the project leaders. The institutional commitment (Dartmouth: Dartmouth Medical School/DMS and Dartmouth Hitchcock Medical Center/DHMC) is evident by the important new faculty recruitments completed and underway. Specifically relevant are the successful, recruited faculty of the first five plus years, who have now established their research programs and thereby have provided additional scientific interactions to the COBRE investigative group, and, during the renewal period, the recruitment of Dr. Richard Enelow, M.D., as the Section Chief of the Pulmonary Division in the Department of Medicine and as the COBRE Project 1 Leader. The interactions of this COBRE with and the two COBREs on Lung Biology, both at DMS and the University of Vermont, are coordinated by the dialogue between Dr. Green and his counterpart COBRE PI's Drs. Stanton and Irvin respectively, and the new Immunology COBRE at UVM (PI, Dr. Budd). As an example of these interactions, joint COBRE meetings with these three other COBREs, have been well-attended, and have focused on collaborations and development of shared regional cores.